1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus and process of the present invention relates to foundations for prefabricated building and the like. More particularly, the apparatus and process of the present invention relates to placement of prefabricated buildings upon preconstructed foundations whereby the building is delivered to the site and tracked into position upon the foundation piers.
2. General Background
In the construction industry, there is a broad use of prefabricated structures which are basically constructed off site and delivered to the site for utilization. As an example, one of such structures would be a house trailer, which, is as widely known, would be delivered to the site, carried on wheeled axles and pulled by the use of a truck. Once in position, the foundation or piers upon which the trailer shall be set, are then placed into position beneath the trailer, and built up so that the trailer is supported by the piers as a foundation. Oftentimes, in order to accomplish this, in addition to assuring that the trailer is substantially stable and level, "shims" are usually utilized in conjunction with the piers so that the trailer can be secured relatively stable.
This particular means of positioning prefabricated buildings and particularly house trailers, fall short in many respects. Initially, once the trailer or the like has been "rolled" into position, workers must begin the placement of support piers underneath the trailer itself, and accomplish the task of building the foundation up against the trailer while the trailer is in position. This requires very tedious and time consuming work. Likewise, since it is virtually impossible to have the trailer rest directly on the piers, placement of shims must be accomplished also. Although shims, once in place, serve to steady and level the placement of the trailer on the piers, over a period of time, some of the shims are often knocked out of place, the result being that the trailers are left to become unstable and unlevel, of course, resulting in unsuitable living or working conditions.
Therefore, the present state of the art in placement of prefabricated buildings, constructed off site, and delivering to the onsite, falls very short of providing a simplified yet unique apparatus and method for placement of the buildings onto the foundation. The present invention serves to overcome these problems.